vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jung Freud
|-|Jung= |-|RX-7 Misha= |-|Sizzler Black= Summary Jung Freud (ユング・フロイト, Yungu Furoito) is a Soviet pilot who Noriko Takaya and Kazumi Amano first meet onboard The Silver Star. She would later serve as a Sizzler pilot alongside them in the final battle against the Space Monsters. She was born on September 12, 2004. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb | At least High 6-A, likely much higher Name: Jung Freud, Second best girl, Masked Coach X Origin: Gunbuster/NeXT GENERATION Gender: Female Age: 17-19, 244 Classification: Human, Member of the Top Squadron, Sizzler pilot, President of the Galactic Federation Powers and Abilities: |-|Jung= Athletic Physical Conditioning, Martial Arts, space combat genius, Skilled Piloting |-|RX-7 Misha= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 0), Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Inertia Negation |-|Sizzler Black= All of previous plus Resistance to Physics Manipulation (able to slaughter thousands of Space Monsters that passively manipulates physics), Heat and Energy Projection (Sizzler Beam), Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Large Size (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation (Vulcan Blaster) Photon Torpedoes (Sizzler Missile), Electricity Manipulation (Chain Knuckle, Sizzler Collider), Weapon Mastery (Sizzler Tomahawk), Information Analysis, Portal Creation, FTL, Subspace Travel, Homing Laser, Danmaku, Can control inner gravity and external mass (via inertial canceler), Can absorb ether shockwaves, minor Gravity and Pressure Resistance, Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction) Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Kazumi AmanoGunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!!), much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) | At least Multi-Continent level (Has an reactor output of 10^12 J/s, just about equal to the output of the Sun), likely much higher (Should be closely comparable to Gunbuster, stated to be able to wipe out galaxy-class space monstersGunbuster Renewal EX - 03) Speed: Athletic Human, Relativistic reaction speed (Can keep up with the STMC while piloting Sizzler Black) | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short time, somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts) | Relativistic+ cruising and combat speed (Can fight at .637-.912 C), Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ | Large Town Class+ with the Sizzler Tomahawk to Country Class+ via its relativistic kinetic energy Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (Countered the Inazuma Hanten Kick) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman, the Sizzler series comes with a Star-type #3 Degeneracy Generator and is likely limitless Range: Standard melee range | Extended mecha melee to a few dozen kilometres | Hundreds of meters, planetary with lasers and missiles, at least planetary likely higher with Sizzler Beam Standard Equipment: : Can summon/pilot: |-|RX-7 Misha= - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Plasma Lancer File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Bianchi File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Because life as a nuclear warhead is as short as 3 hours, it is always required to be used in battle. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. |-|Sizzler Black= - Mass-production model of combat mecha modeled after Gunbuster. 800 units in this model were used in the final battle against the Space Monsters, one of which was piloted by Jung Freud. The Sizzlers stand at about 130 meters tall, just over half the height of the original Gunbuster. They are painted black with yellow markings and are missing some of Gunbuster's distinguishing features, most notably its headpiece and shoulder spikes. File:Gunbuster-extra48.jpg|Sizzler Beam File:Gunbuster-extra44.jpg|Sizzler Tomahawk File:Gunbuster-extra45.jpg|Chain Knuckle File:Gunbuster-extra46.jpg|Vulcan Blaster * Sizzler Beam Cannon: A powerful laser beam that can annihilate hordes of Space Monsters in a single shot. * Sizzler Tomahawk: Axe weapon that have destructive power equal to 800 kilotons of TNT. * Chain Knuckle: Developed for close range melee combat can fire projectiles that deliver a 100 million volt electric shock. * Vulcan Blaster: Is the next step up from the Buster Missile-Mite which can deliver 40 megatons of destruction on a single arm, easily doubling the payload of the huge ICBMs of the past. * Star-type #3 Degeneracy Generator: The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha based around the principle of black holes, that generates a limitless power supply. * Inertial Canceler: An inertial neutralization device thay can negate the inertia of an incoming cruiser-class Space Monster, and can also disable all physical attacks in this manner. It is treated as a gravity wave barrier in Super Robot Wars. * Sizzler Lancer: The Sizzler also retained the use of the old lightning staff used by the RX-7. Intelligence: She has a reputation for being a genius in space combat, and proved it when she fought evenly with Kazumi. Weaknesses: She gets jealous easily and has held envious contempt for Kazumi | Fodder mecha | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|RX-7 Misha= * Giacobini Meteor Attack: The RX-7 unleashes a flurry of quick strikes with its plasma bianchi or plasma lancer. It's named after the Giacobinid periodic meteor shower. Jung also does this with the Sizzler. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Californium Hakudantou: Jung fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. |-|Buster Machine Sizzler Black= * Chain Knuckle: Developed for close range melee combat can fire projectiles that deliver a 100 million volt electric shock. * Sizzler Tomahawk: Axe weapon that have destructive power equal to 800 kilotons of TNT that the Sizzler swings. * Sizzler Missile: Sizzler unsheathes its fingertips, before firing hundreds of missiles from all 10 of its launching pods, "pulverizing" the targeted matter, generating distinct holes in the mass. * Vulcan Blaster: Is the next step up from the Buster Missile-Mite which can deliver 40 megatons of destruction on a single arm, easily doubling the payload of the huge ICBMs of the past. * Sizzler Beam: Similar to the Gunbuster's Buster Beam, it unleashes a powerful beam that destroys an army of Space Monsters. * Homing Laser: Much like the Gunbuster, Sizzler stretches out both of its arms, then unleashes a barrage of golden energy beams from pods in its palms, which then further branch out into thousands of target-seeking lasers upon reaching the general destination. * Sizzler Collider: Much like Gunbuster, Sizzler embeds its "Collider Electrodes" into the mass of the target from its forearms, then unleashes a massive surge of electricity into the opponent. Key: Jung | RX-7 Misha | Buster Machine "Sizzler" Black Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉SHUKUTAIRO｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery File:Jung_Character_Reference.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Alpha(PSX) - RX-7 Mishca Attacks File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Sizzler Black Attacks Others - Jung Freud is named after the famous psychologists Carl Jung and Sigmund Freud. - Jung Freud and Noriko Takaya share the same birthday. - She is a Virgo. - Her blood type is AB. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Super Robots Category:Gainax Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6